mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dan Green (voice actor)
| birthplace = San Rafael, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor, director | yearsactive = | spouse = Michal Friedman (2008-present) }} Dan Green (born February 7, 1975, San Rafael, California, U.S.), is an American voice actor who provided the voices of many characters in multiple cartoons and anime such as Pokémon and the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters). He prefers voicing and directing in shows with unconventional themes. In recent years, Dan has directed and adapted scripts for anime such as Samurai Deeper Kyo and The Gokusen, and also provided the voice for Asato Tsuzuki in Descendants of Darkness. In recent years, it has been revealed that he plays the character Trudge in the new Yu-Gi-Oh! series, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. His voice is also used for several commercials; he stars as the voiceover for the "Viva Pinata" DS commercial and for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's commercial. He was also the voice actor for Knuckles the Echidna in the Sonic the Hedgehog series starting with the anime Sonic X and the game Shadow the Hedgehog. In 2007, he voiced as Vector the Crocodile starting with Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games replacing voice actor Jimmy Zoppi. He also played the main villain Mephiles the Dark from Sonic the Hedgehog in 2006. The maniacal laughter he used for the character near the conclusion of the game has gained some internet popularity. The first voice he did was for the character Leonardo Medici Bundle in the movie GoShogun: The Time Étranger (Sengoku Majin GoShogun: toki no ihōjin). Dan worked for 4Kids Entertainment, Pokémon USA, Central Park Media, and Media Blasters. Filmography Anime * Arcade Gamer Fubuki (2002) - Leader, Narrator * Animation Runner Kuromi - Sheiichiro Haryu * Behind Closed Doors - Kenichi Sakaki (Credited as Jean Matthews) * D.Gray-man (2006) - Pregnant Akuma * Descendants of Darkness (2001) - Asato Tsuzuki * Dinosaur King - Jonathan * DNA² (1994) - Ryuugi Sugahita * F-Zero GP Legend (2004) - Dr. Stewart, Michael Chain, Narrator * Fobia (1995) - Narita (as Chris Banks) * Gall Force: Earth Chapter (1989) - General McKenzie, Bohdy * Giant Robo (OAV) - Genya * Gokusen (2004) - Ryuichiro Kuroda * GoShogun: The Time Étranger (1985) - Leonardo Medici Bundle * Grave of the Fireflies (1988) - Additional Voices * Hades Project Zeorymer (1988) - Taiha, innocent bystander * Harlock Saga: The Ring of Nibelung - The Rhein Gold (1996) - Fasolt * Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny - Moutoku Sousou * ''Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) - Leo/Kimba * Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek (2005) - Yaimao * King of Braves GaoGaiGar (1997) - Kohtaroh Taiga * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Hoshi no Kirby) (2002) - NightMare Enterprise Salesman, Additional Voices * Kizuna: Bonds of Love (2006) - Kei Enjoji * Knight Hunters Eternity (2002) - Aya (Ran) Fujimiya * Legend of Himiko (1999) - Chosa, Riko * Love Lessons (2001) - Kusanagi * Maetel Legend (2000) - Hardgear * Magical DoReMi (2000) - Dorie's Dad, Mr. Haywood's Boss * Mask of Zeguy (1993) - Nobunaga * Maze Megaburst Space (1997) - Gold/King Farmount/Sabre * Mobile Police Patlabor (1989) - Asuma Shinohara (Eps 6-26), Fujioka * Mystery of the Necronomicon (1999) - Satoshi Suzusaki, Toshiaku Nezu/Karl Ihiman * Now and Then, Here and There (1999) - Nabuca * Oh My Goddess! (Season 1) (2005) - Professor Kakuta * Oh My Goddess! (Season 2) (2006) - Troubadour, Additional Voices * One Piece (2004) - Nezumi, Johnny, Monkey D. Dragon, Pearl, Shura, Mr. 4 and the Narrator in the Preview version of We Are! * Patlabor: The Original Series (1988) - Asuma Shinohara * Ping Pong Club (2002) - Tanabe (Credited as "Jack Bean") * Pokémon (1998) - Professor Birch, Gym Leader Chuck, Gym Leader Norman, Gym Leader Wattson, Treecko, Lombre, Gym Leader Byron, additional voices * Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2000) - Mewtwo, Additional Voices * Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) - Spencer Hale/'Entei' * Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - Vicious, Additional Voices * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life - Damos * Queen's Blade - Count Vance * Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Soji Mikage * Samurai Deeper Kyo (2006) - Kyoshiro Mibu / Demon Eyes Kyo * Shaman King (2003) - Lee Pai-Long (Lee Bailong), Silva, Flying Zen Brother #2 * Seven of Seven (2002) - Mr. Mauroka * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2002) - Kenji Mineo; Kyoichi Moriguchi * Slave Market (2002) - Doracus * Slayers Next (1996) - Gaav * Slayers Try (1997) - Gaav (one episode only) * Slayers Revolution (2008) - Wizer Freion, Zanaffar * Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings (1991) - Hajime Ryudo * Sonic X (2003) - Knuckles the Echidna * Space Pirate Mito (1999) - Kishuu * Stepmother's Sin (2001) - Yusuke Yagami (Credited as Chris Banks) * Tama and Friends (2001) - Casey * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2002) - Robin Mask, Hydrozoa, Pumpinator, Monsieur Cheeks, El Niño * Ultraman Tiga (1996) * Virus Buster Serge (1997) - Additional Voices * The World of Narue (2003) - Avalon B, Chief Judge, Tadashi Nanase, Additional Voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001) - Yugi Mutou, Yami Yugi/Atem, Timaeus, Tetsu Ushio * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) - Yugi Mutou, Yami Yugi (last episode only), King of the Duel Spirits * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) -'Yugi Mutou', Yami Yugi * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008) - [[Tetsu Ushio|Trudge (Tetsu Ushio)]], Regulus * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time '' (2011) - Yugi Mutou, Yami Yugi Non anime * ''Astonishing X-Men voice of Colossus, Professor X (and Casting Director) * Animalia (4Kids Entertainment edit) (2007) voice of The Dragon, Rumbold Rhino * Chaotic (USA/Canada)(2006) voice of Mezzmarr, Tangath Toborn, Cromaxx, Codemaster Imthor and Max * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (USA)— (2001) voice of Graham, Professor Nemo, Flash Lightning the Meteorologix * Cutie Honey (Japan) (2004) Voice of Black Claw (English) * Franklin (1997-2003) voice of Buffalo Bill * G.I. Joe Sigma 6 (2006) — Lt. Stone * GoGoRiki - Pogoriki * ''Hammerboy - Moonk (as James Hadley) * ''Incredible Crash Dummies (USA) (2004) — voice of Crash * Kappa Mikey (2006) — (Guest Star in Various Episodes) * Pat & Stan (2008) — voice of Pat * Princess Natasha (Cartoon Network) Voice of King Carl * South of Nowhere 2005-2008 - Radio Announcer * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (USA) (2003) — additional voices * Turtles Forever (USA) (2009) — 1987 Leonardo * The Machine Girl (Japan) (2008) * Thumb Wrestling Federation (U.S.) (2008-) — Voice of ring Announcer, Corbata, Tom Cat * Viva Piñata (U.S.) (2006) — voice of Hudson Horstachio * Winx Club (4Kids Entertainment edit) (2004) — voice of Sky (Brandon), Mirror of Truth keeper and the Centaur Video games * Ape Escape 2 (2003) - The Professor and Spike (as Jay Snyder) * [[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' and Explorers of Darkness]] (2008) - Grovyle * Sonic the Hedgehog series - Knuckles the Echidna (2005-2010), Storm the Albatross (2006-2010), Mephiles the Dark (2006), Vector the Crocodile (2007-2010), Professor Pickle (2008) and the Ice Cream Man (2008) * Tekken 6 (2009) - Announcer (Console port only) (uncredited) * Viva Piñata (2006) - Hudson Horstachio] * Ultimate Muscle: Legends vs. New Generation (2003) - Robin Mask, Buffaloman * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveller - voice of Yugi Muto/Yami * Yu-Gi-Oh: Capsule Monsters Coliseum - voice of Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi (2004) PS2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Terminals - voice of Yami Yugi/Trudge (Arcade) External links * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:People from Marin County, California Category:Actors from California Category:Rutgers University alumni ar:دان چرين fi:Dan Green